


Only For You

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is mute, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sign Language, Smut, Sweet Dean, he chooses not to talk, his voice is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have gotten really close since he fell. He basically uses Dean as his cuddle thing and Dean is okay with it because he  cares about him. But Cas can't talk. When he made it to the bunker, he was so ruined that he drew inside himself and stopped talking. Him and Dean communicate by sign language. What happens when Cas kisses Dean because of a miscommunication?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

Ever since the fall, Cas and Dean had been exceptionally close. Mentally, emotionally and especially physically. Before Cas had fallen, he had never really known the boundaries of personal space and that hadn’t changed much. If anything, it had intensified, but only with Dean. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to sit so close people assumed they were together. It wasn’t unusual for them to just sit there and hold hands and it wasn’t irregular for them to share Dean’s bed.

It had been strange at first but when the only person you’re harboring feelings for starts hanging all over you… well Dean wasn’t about to give that up. He loved the contact that Cas gave him. Cas was always warm and he adored that. Not that he would tell anyone that.

Dean can’t help but think back to when it all started, after the fall. When Dean had called Cas and told him to hightail it back to the bunker, the angel—former angel—had told him not to worry and that he would be there soon and that was where they had left it. He had originally wanted to go get him but Cas told him to stay with Sam. That had been about two weeks before Cas had actually made it back to the bunker.

When Cas arrived, the sirens in the bunker had gone crazy and Dean had run outside with a gun, ready to shoot. He found Cas standing there. He looked so helpless. There was so much fear in his eyes. Dean could see streaks from where he had obviously cried. His eyes were wide with sadness. Dean put the gun inside and moved toward him. Just as Dean reached him, he crumpled to the ground and Dean followed.

Silent tears streamed down his face. They seemed never ending. Looking back on it, Dean feels horrible for the way he had yelled at him about how worried he was. He had yelled; asking him if he was alright but all he did was cry, no noise coming out. He had actually shaken him, telling Cas to answer him. But that’s when it happened. Cas had looked up and moved his fingers so they made different shapes at different angles.

It had taken Dean about thirty seconds to realize that Cas was signing. That part didn’t surprise him. Cas knew too many languages to count and sign language wasn’t an exception.

But Dean knew sign language. Cas must have known that somehow or else he wouldn’t have done it. When hunting with his dad, they had run into quite a few people who were deaf. His dad had forced him to learn it and it was something that had just stuck with him throughout the years, he hadn’t forgotten it. Cas had told him that he couldn’t talk. When Dean asked why, Cas had hesitated. He told him that he didn’t know why, he just couldn’t bring himself to.

Dean had picked him up off the ground and took him inside. He brought him to his room and told him to put on a set of pajamas that he fished out of his dresser. Cas had put them on, managing to not cry for a whole two minutes before he crawled into bed with Dean and held onto him tightly, fisting the fabric of his shirt, and crying silently. Dean had held him close. He rubbed soothing patterns in his back and whispered sweet nothings all night. At one point, Dean started peppering kisses to his hairline. He hadn’t realized he was doing it until he had done it about the fifth time, but he didn’t stop. Cas had been conditioned to it by now or at least, that was what he told himself.

That seemed so long ago as of right now. In reality, it was only a few months. Right now Dean was sitting in the middle of the couch with Cas’ legs draped over his lap. This position was regular for them. Though Dean preferred when he laid his head down on his lap but he took what he could get.

When sitting like this, Sam loved to throw cocky smiles to him and make fun of him. He would give a cocky smile and Dean would flip him off. Most of the time, Cas would sign to him that he shouldn’t be so crude, but it was still funny. Dean would laugh and they would have an entire conversation just using signs. Kevin and Sam hated that, though Charlie could read some, not all. At least when Dean was speaking, they could piece together the conversation but when Dean signed, they couldn’t tell what they were talking about.

Dean looked over as Cas moved; his legs coming off his lap to curl behind him. He pressed tightly against Dean’s side and brought the hunters left arm around his shoulder. Dean pressed him even closer, settling in with him.

Dean didn’t catch Castiel looking at him. He didn’t see the way the man looked up at him from below with a smile on his face. He didn’t catch the way Cas snuggled in, face resting on the cusp of his clavicle. Castiel felt safe in Dean’s arms. When he had fallen, everything had gone down the gutter for him. He was hunted, beaten, and even mugged before he made it to the bunker. He had never truly realized how horrible the world was until he had become human. But when he had gotten to Dean, he had held him, took him in, and made sure that he belonged to someone. He couldn’t really ask for anything more.

“Dean, can I talk to you in the kitchen real quick?” Sam asked from Dean’s right in a reclining chair. Charlie and Kevin were currently working on the angel tablet.

Both of them looked at him. “Dude, we just got comfortable. Can it wait?”

Sam shook his head and put his laptop on his chair as he stood up. “No,” he said and walked toward the kitchen.

Dean sighed and lifted himself off the couch. “I’ll be right back,” he said and kissed his forehead. He grabbed his beer and followed his brother into the kitchen. “What’s up?” he asked as he hopped up on the counter. He eyed the sink to his right and then his beer, contemplating dumping the drink.

“When are you going to tell Cas that you two aren’t together?”

“Never,” he thought to himself. He would never tell Cas they weren’t together because they weren’t and the former angel knew that even if Dean wished they were. Dean sucked his teeth and suddenly poured the drink down the drain, deciding he would get the red wine that was in the fridge. Cas liked red wine. “Dude, when are you going to stop with that? Cas doesn’t think we are together.”

Sam rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. “How can you not see it? He hangs all over you and you don’t help with all the kissing and the hugging you do with him.”

Dean shook his head and hopped off the counter. He threw away the beer bottle and went into the cabinet that held the wine glasses. “Sammy, do you have a problem with it?” he asked.

Sam shook his head quickly. “No, of course not. If you and Cas are happy together, I am happy for you.”

“Well that’s not the case. Sam, Cas hasn’t talked in months. He needs something. He likes that he has me, I can tell. And the dude was an angel that never really experienced human contact before. He doesn’t know that it’s not customary for friends to act like that and I’m not going to be the one to tell him,” he said honestly. He hadn’t lied to his brother in a while. He no longer saw the point. They were both grown adults and he didn’t need to keep things from him.

Sam gave him an odd look. Was Dean harboring feelings for Cas that he wasn’t telling him about or was he just not telling him they were in a relationship? “Why?” he asked gently.

“Because I’m hoping that it will get him to talk again,” he voiced as he pulled the wine out of the fridge. “Like I said, he hasn’t talked in months. And it’s not like it’s because he can’t it’s because what he saw… what he experienced out in the world was so terrifying to him that he actually drew inside himself and stopped speaking. What he needs now isn’t someone trying to over analyze what he’s going through. He doesn’t need someone who is going to force him into speaking again when he obviously isn’t ready. He needs someone there for him and to do what normal people won’t. He just picked me and I don’t have a problem with that. Do you?”

“No--”

“Then we are done here,” he said a little agitated.

He walked back into the living room and Cas looked at him with a wide smile. “What happened to your beer?” he signed.

Dean shrugged. “I dumped it. I figured I’d bring you some wine and I’d have a glass with you.”

Cas’ smile dimmed to a one of pure fondness. He loved Dean, that he was sure of. The hunter and he had a complicated relationship before the fall. He had feelings about Dean before that, he just didn’t know how to distinguish what they are. But ever since the fall and Dean and he had gotten together, they were inseparable and he loved that. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiled back at the man. He handed him his glass and sat back, bringing his arm back around the ex-angel angel and drawing him close, his own glass in his hand.

  
  


The wine glasses sat empty on the table after being emptied and refilled about six times. Dean was pretty much in the bag but Cas, somehow, was still alert and focused. He wasn’t an angel anymore but for some reason he got to keep his drinking superpower.

“ **Dean, may I sleep with you again tonight?** ”

Dean looked sidelong at Sam quickly before he looked back at Cas. “ _ **Of course you can. You are always welcome, you know that.**_ ”

Cas gave him a look. Dean never spoke to him through sign unless they were having a conversation that wasn’t meant for others to hear. “ **You know that I always ask. Why are you signing with me? What’s wrong?”**

“ _ **Nothing is wrong. Sam was just being stupid about the way we act with each other.**_ ”

“ **What do you mean?** ”

“ ** _He thinks we display too much affection. I told him to shove it.”_**

Dean watched as the man gave a silent laugh, clutching his stomach. That got Sam’s attention.

“ **Would you like us to stop displaying such affection while he is in the room?** ”

Dean shook his head. “ _ **No, I already told him to shove it. It is just that if he knew you were staying in my bed tonight, I would have to listen to him again and I do not want to. But you know you are always welcome so stop asking.**_ ”

“You two with the signing. If I am not allowed to be a part of the conversation, I am going to bed,” Sam said suddenly as he stood up. He stretched a bit before biding his goodnight to the men and headed in the direction of his room.

The pair looked at each other. “He is such a cry baby,” Dean said with a smile, making Castiel’s upper body shake with silent laughter. “Why don’t you go to our room and get settled. I’m gonna get some water. You want any?”

“ **Yes, please**.”

Dean nodded slightly, planted a kiss on his hairline and they parted ways. As Dean cleaned up their mess, he let his thoughts run away from him and he shook his head. He would be lying to himself if he thought that anything about the way he and Cas acted was normal. It wasn’t and he knew that but he just couldn’t bring himself to say no to him. Cas had these big blue eyes and he had always been a sucker for blue eyes… he just didn’t know it until Castiel came along. So maybe it wasn’t the eyes so much as it was the man behind them.

He had a soft spot for Cas. He didn’t know if it was the feelings he was trying to push away or the fact that Cas had always done everything he could to protect him and now it was his turn. He wanted to take care of him in anyway possible. And to Cas, that meant being a little more hands on than he normally would have.

He walked toward the room, his thoughts beginning to rapidfire. Should he tell Cas about his feelings for him? Should he tell the man that he wanted more? Not much would change in their relationship… but what if Cas didn’t feel that way?

When he walked into the room, he almost spilled the drinks out of surprise. Cas was stripped down to a pair of boxers and bent over on the ground, obviously looking for something under the bed. Dean couldn’t stop himself from staring at the mans ass for a little longer than he should. He just couldn’t help himself. All he could think about was all the things he could do…

Dean shook his head, trying to shake the thought’s out of his head, as he felt his mouth go dry and blood rush south. Sometimes he forgot how attracted to this man really was until he did something like this or brush up against him.

“Cas, what are you doing?” he said, making the man jump a little but not enough to hurt him.

It took a moment before Cas came back up with a look of relief and triumph. “ **I dropped my phone under the bed, but I got it.** ” he said with a smile.

Dean nodded and handed Cas his glass. He crossed the room, put his glass on the side table and climbed into bed.

Cas tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. “ **I’m not quite ready to sleep.** ”

“Um.. okay. What do you want to do?”

Cas gave him a sly smile that he didn’t understand. “ **I have an idea,** ” he signed.

Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and brought their lips together. Dean’s eyes widened, Cas’ eyes closed.

“Cas… what was that?” Dean asked, out of breath.

Dean watched as the man’s brows furrowed. “ **I thought that is what two people in a relationship do.** ”

“R-relationship? Who said anything about a relationship?”

“ **The night I returned to the bunker, you whispered to me that we would never part again and that you would always be with me. I thought that was what people in a relationship do?** ”

“Well… generally but we aren’t in a relationship. I thought we were just friend’s…”

Dean watched the former angel hang his head. He didn’t know what to do. He did feel something more for the man but he never thought that this would ever be on the table… He would never tell Sam he was right.

When Cas looked back up at Dean, tears were slipping down his cheeks. He felt so stupid. Of course Dean didn’t feel the same way about him. He was just his friend. He doesn’t know why he ever expected more. He lifted his arms to start to sign. Dean gasped and moved forward. He pressed his palm to his cheek and wiped a tear away. “Cas, no. Please don’t cry. I don’t like it when you cry.”

Dean, in a snap decision, leaned forward and captured the man's lips with such passion. At first Castiel was surprised. This was what he wanted and Dean was giving it to him. He tilted his head, closed his eyes, and leaned into the kiss.

Dean’s lips were soft; exactly how he always imagined they’d be. They fit to his quite nicely. Cas remembers reading a book where the main character was kissed and thought about how their lips fit together perfectly. That was how he felt right now. His stomach fluttered and his heart raced. Even behind closed eyelids, he could feel himself start to get dizzy from all of this on top of the lack of oxygen.

Dean imagined that this was what heaven tasted like. It was intoxicating and he never wanted it to stop. He had never kissed another man before but he know’s it never would never feel as good as it did with Cas.

Castiel couldn’t help but think about why Dean was doing this and it was that that made him push him away.

“What’s wrong? I thought this was what you wanted?”

Cas’ shoulders deflated; sighing silently. “ **I do not want you to pity me. I do not want you to do something you do not want to.** ”

Dean smiled at the chivalry. Any other guys would take advantage of pity and take what they wanted but Cas had always been different. “Cas… I’ve felt… I’ve like you for a while now. I wouldn’t be okay with how we act if I didn’t.”

There was something in Cas’ eyes that Dean couldn’t quite read. “ **Please don’t lie** \--” he started but Dean grabbed his hands and held them in his own.

“I’m not lying Cas… I do want you. I want you to belong to me and I want to be able to call you mine.”

Dean didn’t wait for Cas to answer. He surged forward and captured Cas’ lips once again with, somehow, more passion than the last. Cas pushed back, his hands untangling from Dean’s to cup the hunters face and hold him there.

Castiel felt Dean’s tongue swipe along his bottom lip before parting his lips and entering his mouth. The former angel acted on impulse and moved his tongue in a way that mirrored Dean’s, following the hunters lead.

He felt rather than heard Dean moan in the back of his throat as he laid him back on the bed, hovering over him. He didn’t restrain himself from looking the man below him up and down. Now that he was allowed to look, he doubted he would ever stop.

He saw the faint blush on Cas’ face from being under Dean’s lustful gaze. He brought his thumb up to rub against the blush. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered before planting kisses on both his cheeks. A shy smile spread across Cas’ face.

Dean smiled and swooped down for another kiss. As they kissed, the hunter’s right hand trailed down Cas’s chest and stomach, fingers ghosting over the skin and making the man’s member twitch in response. Castiel closed his eyes as his hand found the back of Dean’s neck. And suddenly their kisses were desperate. It was as if they had been needing each other for years and they were only just getting to it. In a way, that was exactly what this was.

Cas’ fingers danced at the hem of Dean’s shirt before he decided to pull it upwards, peeling the shirt off. He ran his hands down the defined chest and stomach, loving the way Dean’s abs felt beneath his fingers. The muscles turned him on.

Dean’s mouth moved downward, biting and nipping at the man’s neck and clavicle. Dean knew he was leaving marks that the rest of the group would ask about tomorrow but he didn’t care. He wanted the world to know that Cas belonged to him and him only.

Suddenly, as Dean hit a soft spot, Cas threw his head back. “Aahh!” He moaned loudly.

Dean immediately stopped and looked at the man with wide eyes. To say he was surprised to get that reaction out of Cas was an understatement. He was downright shocked. He never expected him to start making noise and maybe even speaking now. Not that he wasn’t happy.

“Cas…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Cas might still not be ready to speak and by him saying something, he could scare him back into his shell. That was the last thing he wanted at this point. He wanted to hear his voice again and this might be the only way to do it.

Cas hadn’t even realized he had done it at first. Not until Dean’s tongue came in contact with his nipple and he let out a noise that echoed throughout the room. His first instinct was to blush and apologize but he was too far gone and he kept making the noises over and over again.

The noises went straight to Dean’s dick. He can’t help it. He hasn’t heard the man make a noise in months and the knowing that he is the one making those noises finally come out sends blood directly south.

He moved back up to kiss Cas again only this time, he rolled his hips; grinding his hardness against Cas’. Dean let out a long, strained, grunt. The friction felt amazing. He repeated the motion making the man beneath him gasp, pant, and moan. The sounds he elicited where like music to Dean. He ground down again and again, all the while giving him sloppy kisses.

When the hunter feels like he can’t take it anymore, he hops off the bed. Castiel brings his hands up to ask him what’s wrong but when he sees Dean taking off his pants and boxers, he understood and started slipping out of his own boxers.

Dean was about to get back on top of his new lover when he stopped. He couldn’t stop himself from drinking in the sight that was Cas. He was beautiful. It took his breath away to know that Cas was his now.

Cas brought his hands up to say something but Dean pinned them  above his head, getting back on top of him. “You don’t have to say anything, babe. I just got carried away with looking. I can’t help myself when it comes to you,” he whispered as he dragged his nose and lips up and down his chest and neck; hitting soft spots that made the man moan. “God, I can’t wait to hear you say my name,” he said without thinking, immediately hoping he didn’t scare Cas into not talking.

He kissed down his chest and stomach until he came face to face with with Cas’ hard cock. It curled up toward his stomach, a bead of precome dripping from the head. While this was all a first for Dean—having sex with a man—he couldn’t contain the urge to want to taste Cas as soon as possible.

His eyes darted up to watch Cas unravel as he took him in his hand and guided him to his mouth. Cas’ reaction was instantaneous. The ex-angel threw his head back, making an indent in the pillow. His mouth opened in a silent scream and Dean just couldn't help but think that it just wouldn't do. He needed to hear him.

His hand came up to cup his balls, giving them light squeezes and Cas just couldn't take it. He'd never felt anything like this before and it felt too good to be true.

"Uuhh!" He moaned as his hunter trailed his tongue up and down, dipping into the slit of his member. He took him into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time.

Cas could feel something building in his groin. He couldn't place the feeling but he wasn't sure he wanted to stop. His body convulsed, back arching and hands fisting the sheets. His moans were erratic and didn't seem like they would stop any time soon if he continued. And with that Dean removed his mouth with a wet pop.

Cas whimpered. He had been close and Dean deprived him of coming and the hunter knew that. It was the reason he stopped.

He moved back up his body, planting kisses the whole way, not passing up the chance to torture him just a little more as he flicked his tongue over his nipples.

Cas was panting and Dean could feel the sweat clinging to both their bodies, making them stick together.

"Mm, you are so beautiful," he said as he kissed his lips over and over.

They kissed lazily for a moment before Dean put distance between them so he could look at Cas. "I really want to make love to you," he said, not being crude with his word choice.

Cas nodded his head frantically before sloppily signing the word " **please.** "

Dean moved to his right and went into the end table drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He spread some in his fingers before putting it under the pillow for later.

He kissed his lover heatedly as he slipped the first finger inside, trying to distract him of any pain but all he did was moan into it and kiss his hunter harder.

Castiel didn't exactly know what he was supposed to be doing but based on the way Dean was reacting, the way he was kissing him, he had to be doing something right.

"Does that feel good, babe?"

The man below him whimpered and nodded.

The hunter moved in and out slowly, getting his new lover accustomed to the intrusion. Dean gave no warning when he added in a second lubricated finger. But instead of a look of pain that he expected to come from his angel, he saw a look of pure pleasure as he threw his head back against the pillow.

Castiel didn’t really know how to explain what he was feeling at this moment. It did hurt a little, as expected. But the only way he could describe it was as a good kind of pain. He loved being this close with Dean and it did feel good so the bit of pain that he had experienced was something he could handle and was fine with.

The room filled with both their noises. Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean pumping his fingers into him and Dean couldn’t help the groans that escaped him at how sexy Cas looked, spread wide and taking him in. It was a sight to behold and Dean was loving every second of it. Not to mention the fact that this was the first time Dean had even heard a sound come out of his angel and now the sounds were only for him.

Cas moaned and writhed under Dean, not noticing when the hunter added a third finger. All he did was thrust his hips in time to meet Dean’s fingers, setting a perfect rhythm.

By that time, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be inside Cas now or he was going to orgasm just from hearing the man moan. He carefully slipped his fingers out of him, Castiel whimpering at the loss of contact. The hunter quickly retrieved the lube from under the pillow and spread some on his weeping cock.

Dean didn’t say anything to his lover. He kissed him passionately as he positioned himself at Cas’ entrance and slowly pushed himself inside him. Dean shuddered at the feeling of Cas’ hole engulfing him.

Castiel broke the kiss, not being able to breathe as he panted heavily.

Dean could see the look of slight pain on his angels face. “Do you want me to stop, angel?”

Cas shook his head and made a gesture to keep going.

Dean nodded and slowly pulled out before pushing back in again with ease. Cas grunted in slight discomfort. It wasn’t that it felt bad but at the moment, it didn’t feel good either. But this was what he wanted. He wanted to be intimate with Dean. He had for a while now.

The hunter bit his lip, trying not to slam into the tight heat that was Castiel. He felt so good. There was no coming back from this. One taste and he was addicted to the silent human underneath him.

“Cas…” he moaned. His hips thrust just a tiny bit faster.

Cas moaned as Dean set a steady pace, the feeling finally becoming more pleasure than pain. His fingers came up to dig into the Winchester’s shoulder as his legs hooked around Dean’s, giving him more access.

Suddenly, Cas’ back arched and he did something Dean had been worried he’d never do again, hitting something inside of the former angel that neither knew about. “Dean!” he moaned—or screamed, as Dean heard it.

Dean stopped, never thinking that he would be able to get Castiel to say anything tonight and that it would be a work in progress that he would be happy to make but no, Cas had surprised him once again with that beautiful voice of his. It had changed though. While it was still deep, it was more hoarse but Dean suspected that would be from the fact that he hadn’t used his voice in months.

The hunter studied Castiel closely as he pulled out almost completely before snapping his hips and plunging back inside him. Once again he was met with the same thing; Cas screaming his name.

Dean smiled and started to move at a faster rate than he had set before, almost pounding into the man. And everytime he would hit that certain spot, Cas would say his name over and over again like a mantra. Like he was chanting Dean on to keep going and that’s exactly what the hunter was doing.

To be honest, that was taking it’s toll on Dean himself. He was trying to staunch his orgasm from happening because he loved hearing his new lover's voice but he didn’t know how much longer he could last at a pace like this.

“Ah! Dean! Dean! More!” the hunter heard, and that was all the prompting he needed. He drove into Cas that soon, all that could be heard was the sounds of one another practically shouting their names at each other, not being able to control themselves.

Cas fisted the sheets with one hand whilst the other had it’s nails sunk deep in Dean’s back, not meaning to claw at him but doing it nonetheless.

Dean felt them sticking together and the hair start to stick to his forehead, Cas’ hair doing the same. Both their pants and screams were so loud that Dean was sure that the whole bunker could hear them through his sound proof room.

The former angel could feel something happening in his lower abdomen, not quite sure what was happening. As if Dean read his mind, the hunter leaned down. “Just let go,” he whispered.

Dean snapped his hips as hard as he could, reaching his orgasm.

“DEAN!” Cas screamed at the top of his lungs as his back arched and long, white, ribbons of come spurted between the two of them.

Dean didn’t know whether it was the way Cas clung to him for dear life when he came, the fact that Cas was clenched around him, the fact that he screamed his name, or all of the above that sent him over the edge at that exact moment; throwing his head back and achieving the best orgasm he can ever remember having.

Finally, not having the strength anymore, Dean collapsed next to Castiel, pulling out rather roughly. Both of them laid there, panting.

Dean looked over at his counterpart and Cas looked back at him. They smiled for a moment before Dean leaned over and picked up his shirt from off the floor, cleaning them both up.

Cas sat there, looking awkwardly at Dean. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do now. Dean shook his head. “C’mere,” he whispered lazily as he pulled the former angel to him.

Castiel smiled as he began to curl up next to him.

“So does this mean you aren’t afraid to talk anymore?”

Castiel blushed. He had been quite loud, not being able to control it. He looked up at Dean. He didn’t know if he was quite ready to talk to everyone.

As if reading his mind for the second time, Dean leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. “How about we start small? You can try talking to me when you’re comfortable and we will work on it from there? Unless you don’t want to. I understand if you don’t want to talk, angel.”

Castiel smiled at how much Dean cared about him. “Only to you,” he whispered.

Dean smiled and kissed him again, this time longer, harder, and more passionate until it turned into them lazily making out. When they parted, Dean’s hand stayed where it was; tracing the out line of Castiel’s lips.

“I love you, Cas,” he said suddenly as if he was just realizing it himself.

Cas opened his mouth to say it back, knowing it was something Dean would want to hear. But Dean pressed his thumb over his lips. “I know.”

The former angel smiled and snuggled in closer to his new lover. Both of them curled up under the blanket and began to drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
